


Wrath

by in_the_dark_times



Series: sinful [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wrath of John is mighty when you insult him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm a bit new to this and I'd love some feedback and suggestions.

  John flipped out. He couldn't help it. They were asking for it. It started out as a yelling match then took a violent turn. John didn't start it, but he did end it.

 The first one, the biggest one, held his arm to his chest and shot dirty looks at John. The second one looked like he was about to be sick and the third one ran away as soon as the action started.

 John's nose dripped blood, the result of the first punch. He could've blocked it, but he needed proof that he wasn't just beating up some teenagers. His face felt swollen but he didn't care. He'd deal with it later. Right now however, he wanted to finish preaching his lesson.

"And that's why you don't insult a former soldier. He can, and he will, kick your arse. Now get off the ground and go home. "

  The boys scrambled away from him and ran down the street. John touched his nose and hissed at the unexpected burst of pain.

"Shit..." he murmured.

  John walked the two blocks back to Baker Street and stopped in front of 221 B. After digging in his pockets for a few minutes, he found that he must've lost his keys in the fight.

"Great. Just bloody fantastic. "

  He knocked on the door expecting Mrs Hudson to answer and question him about the bruise forming over the bridge of his nose and under his left eye. Instead, the door was opened by Sherlock in full scientist mode.

 Sherlock pushed his goggles to the top of his head and peeled the gloves off. Sherlock inspected him quickly then said,

"Come in and sit in the armchair. I'll be with you in a moment."

  John did as he was told, glad to not have to explain. There were times where Sherlock reading him was the best thing in the world. Besides, he didn't think he could've explained without getting angry again. He certainly didn't want to direct that anger at Sherlock.

  Sherlock placed a plastic wrapped foot in the refrigerator and shrugged out of his lab coat, placing it on the back of the sofa.

"Just a minute." He told John, as he ran away to the bathroom.

 John waited patiently for him to return and when he did he was carrying a first aid kit. John rolled his eyes.

"I'm not actually hurt THAT badly you know?" John said.

 Sherlock shushed him. "It's necessary John. You ARE injured."

Sherlock wiped the blood from John's nose and upper lip.

"Kid packs one hell of a punch." He muttered when John winced at the touch.

"Mmhmm." Was all John replied with.

  Sherlock ran his thumb over John's cheek but backed off when John knitted his eyebrows together, an obvious sign of pain. Sherlock went back to deducting.

"One of his rings slashed your cheek. You were lucky, the others could've caused more damage."

  Sherlock pressed his thumbs gently around John's face.

"Nose is definitely broken. I'd initially thought it was fractured."

John looked at him seriously.

"It's alright, I think I broke his arm." He said quietly to the detective.

 Sherlock examined John's hands.

"Sprained at the very least." Sherlock replied.

Sherlock shifted back to looking over the injuries.

"Why did you yell at them John?" He asked quietly.

  John flinched when Sherlock's fingers brushed over his nose. Sherlock pulled his hand away, but continued to look at John as if he expected an answer.

"Well they...they um..." John tried, but the words wouldn't come out.

Sherlock rested his hands on John's knee and looked him in the eye.

"It's okay John...I know. I dealt with it a lot at first as well. You really must learn to deal with it in a more civilized manner though. I don't want to be giving you first aid everytime someone calls you an ignorant name."

John closed his eyes.

"Sherlock, they didn't call me anything..."

Sherlock's hand paused on John's thigh.

"I don't understand." Sherlock stated, clearly puzzled.

John shook his head.

"They called you names..." John said angrily.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something worse. It's okay. It doesn't bother me." Sherlock replied calmly.

John slammed his hand on the arm of the chair.

"Dammit Sherlock! It bothers me!" John yelled.

Sherlock stood from where he kneeled beside John.

"If it doesn't bother me, I don't see why it should bother you. " He said to John.

John kicked the leg of the table. "It shouldn't, but it does. Do you know what that little brat called you?" John hissed.

Sherlock stopped him. John went silent as Sherlock explained.

"Honestly John, I don't care. They may say what they like. I'm comfortable enough with myself."

  John hit the chair a few more times before leaning back.

"I just hate that it's like this..." he whispered

  Sherlock kissed him on the temple.  

"I know. It's quite obvious." Sherlock smiled.

"Hold on, I'm getting you ice for your nose."


End file.
